


A Pirate's Life for Me

by Invincible_Voldemort



Series: Jercy AUs [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Jason is a blushing mess, M/M, Percy is a tease, Pirate Percy Jackson, Pirate!AU, Prince Jason Grace, Romance, and is easily flustered, jercy - Freeform, prince!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invincible_Voldemort/pseuds/Invincible_Voldemort
Summary: "That…that was Captain Perseus Jackson."Jason choked on his ale.Perseus Jackson? The infamous pirate who had troubled countless kingdoms? The man who had given his father and his allies so many fits of anger? The man who had single handedly brought down the mighty Athenian navy?Perseus Jackson… also known as the Terror of the Seven Seas.Now, what right did a pirate have to look like a Greek god?OR,In which Jason doesn't want to be the crown prince or get married but instead chooses to be swept off his feet by that dashing, green-eyed pirate.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Jercy AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741840
Comments: 9
Kudos: 269





	A Pirate's Life for Me

"Your highness! Please… wait!"

Jason turned around briefly to glance at the guards pursuing him on foot. He urged his horse forward. He was grateful for the amount of time he had spent as a child exploring the palace grounds. Jason tied his horse to one of the trees as he began to locate the hidden path past the woods that led into the town. There it was, behind the underbrush.

Taking a quick glance to make sure there were no guards in sight, he crept under the barbs and brambles covering the path. He was also glad that he had chosen the outfit he had. The plain cream-colored shirt and brown pants, now both stained with dirt, ensured that he was a far cry from the crown prince he was.

He kicked at a loose pebble on the well-worn path into the town, his frustration getting the better of him. He had thought he had convinced his father to drop the topic the last time he had mentioned it, but he should have known the subject would crop up again.

Marriage.

Princess Reyna of Colchis and her family had been invited to the palace to discuss an alliance. A political alliance which all but ensured a personal alliance.

Despite Jason's insistence on rejecting every proposal that had come before, King Zeus had not stopped in his pursuit of an alliance. Jason also knew, as the future king, he was expected to secure a formidable alliance and carry on the line with an heir.

And given the prospects, at least Reyna was of similar age. Jason distinctly remembered being alarmed at the previous princesses that had been brought before him. They had just barely reached womanhood. That is to say… they had just hit puberty.

In Reyna's case, she was already an old maiden and unwed in her mid-twenties. Jason knew that the royal family of Colchis was going to be eagerly pushing this alliance.

It was at times like this where Jason wished his older sister, Thalia, were still around. Thalia, who had been set to inherit the kingdom after their father, had unexpectedly passed away from a hunting accident two years ago.

Rather abruptly, the burden of being the heir to the kingdom fell squarely on Jason's shoulder. A position he had never wanted and wished he hadn't been born into.

While Jason did love his kingdom, he had no interest in ruling. Yes, he was a compliant son, taking care of his duties as the crown prince, but how he wished he weren't bound by the laws of the royal family.

Ever since Thalia's death, the king had increased security around his son, making it even more difficult for the young prince to escape.

Lost in his thoughts, Jason had hardly noticed that he had reached the edge of the town where the port started. The normally crowded pier seemed oddly quiet today as the hustle and bustle of the crowd was gone. Only one shop on the entire street appeared to have a boisterous air about it.

The pub.

He pushed his way past the wooden door to see the entire bar packed with people from all over the kingdom, few even from neighboring kingdoms. The loud cheering was focused on a pair sitting at a table at the center of the pub.

The woman attending to the tavern offered Jason something from the keg, but he waved it aside. His eyes focused on what everyone else was looking at.

To the left stood a portly, bald man sweating profusely as he looked at the table in despair. His mug of ale was left untouched.

To the right, a younger man had crossed his booted feet on the table as he leaned back on his wooden chair. A tricorne was placed on his head, obscuring his face from Jason. However, from his line of sight, Jason could just make out the faintest hint of stubble on the other man's sharp, angled face.

In sharp contrast to his opponent, this man had three empty mugs surrounding him.

"Well, Bacchus… I do believe we had a deal that I entrust you will uphold."

When the younger man spoke, Jason was honestly shocked by the clarity with which he spoke. This did not sound like a man who had consumed three mugs of ale. He also felt suddenly flushed when he heard the low, dulcet tone of the man. Jason hadn't even had a sip of ale yet. Why the hell did he suddenly feel flustered?

The older, bald man stammered in response, "Yes, Captain, I…"

The other man took a swig of ale from a fourth mug placed near him before swinging his feet off the table. He pushed the table aside with more strength than Jason would have expected. With a certain swagger about him, he took a step towards Bacchus and leaned down until he was eye level with latter.

Even Jason, from his angle, could notice the full grin on the Captain's face as he spoke, loud enough for the entire pub to hear, "Good, I'd be torn to see what happens should you fail. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Jesus. Why did that voice sound so sultry?

With a slight slap on Bacchus's face, the other man straightened to his full height. Jason winced as he noticed the many rings that adorned the Captain's hands, already beginning to leave a mark on the face of the portly man.

The Captain, who apparently commanded the loyalty of many of the patrons of the pub, made his way towards the entrance of the pub where Jason still stood. Just as Jason thought the man was about to exit, he stopped in front of the blond prince.

Jason got his first good look of the imposing man. His sharp nose looked aristocratic, and two gold hoop earrings adorned each ear. Locks of soft black hair fell from underneath the hat and fell to almost shoulder length waves. Except for the faint stubble, the man's face was completely clear. Jason, however, couldn't peel his eyes away from the other man's. Curious sea green eyes peered back at him. They almost looked soft for a second before a smug look returned to his face.

The Captain looked him up and down once as Jason felt the heat rise to his face from the intense scrutiny. He winked before offering Jason a toothy grin. The crown prince was honestly feeling a little starstruck. He hadn't anticipated seeing such pearly white teeth…With one lone exception. One of the upper canines was coated in gold.

Wordlessly, the Captain left the tavern, with a following of men and women trailing after him.

Jason gestured for a pint of ale, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the minimal interaction.

"Who was he?" he asked the woman who passed him the glass. He took a sip of the ale, relishing the warm feeling in his throat.

The woman gave him an incredulous look, like she couldn't believe she had been asked that question.

"That…that was Captain Perseus Jackson."

Jason choked on his ale.

Christ… Perseus Jackson? The infamous pirate who had troubled countless kingdoms? The man who had given his father and his allies so many fits of anger? The man who had single handedly brought down the mighty Athenian navy?

Perseus Jackson… also known as the Terror of the Seven Seas.

Now, what right did a pirate have to look like a fucking Greek god?

Ω

Jason stepped out of the bath that had been drawn for him. He scrubbed every inch of his body in attempt to remove the dirt that he had been covered with. He had come back to palace from the tavern distracted, being intercepted by the guards.

He reluctantly got ready to meet Princess Reyna and her family. All at once, he felt stiff and uncomfortable in his royal garments, despite wearing such outfits every day. He craved the feel of the loose, less constricted outfit he had worn earlier in the day.

He picked at the lace collar of his blouse before he realized he had unraveled one of the threads. He stopped fidgeting with the collar as he made his way down to the Great Hall.

King Zeus had a barely controlled, displeased look on his face.

Jason was late.

He noticed that his guests had arrived and seated at the table with the King. Jason bowed and mumbled a note of apology before taking a seat next to his father.

Dinner was a fairly subdued affair as neither the princess nor him showed any interest in striking up a conversation. The two kings didn't pay heed and continued discussing affairs of the state. Jason tried to stay focus and appear interested. As the future king, he was expected to be well-versed in these subjects, but the topic was so dry.

He looked at the woman who was likely to be his betrothed. She had a disinterested look on her face. And for the first time, Jason considered her position. For a maiden to be unwed even at this age, there had to have been something wrong. Or so he had always assumed. But looking at Reyna now, he noticed that the Princess was proud and had a stubborn air about her. She wasn't unwed because something was wrong with her. She was unwed because she didn't want to get married either.

Jason hid the humorless laugh that threatened to erupt. Great, a wedding where neither party wanted to get married.

The two bowed at each other civilly before Reyna stalked away to her mother, speaking urgently in a foreign language.

Ω

Jason could sense his engagement was imminent, and he had no ideas on how to get out of it. He supposed he could talk to Reyna. Perhaps the two of them together could come up with a solution, but honestly, the Princess of Colchis terrified him.

The day after the dinner with royal family of Colchis, Jason found himself wandering around his kingdom again. The town was livelier today than it had been yesterday. Artisans, merchants, and bakers littered the streets as they attempted to sell their goods.

He entered a stall selling leatherware. He picked up a tricorne hanging on a peg and flicked one of the floppy edges of the hat. His mind immediately went back to the man he had seen yesterday wearing a similar hat. A pirate's hat. He glanced around the shop noting the storeowner had a sharp gaze on him. He didn't know who Jason was, right?

Jason continued walking around, his hands gently brushing against the products lined up against the edges of the stall.

"Think this will suit me?" a deep voice drawled from behind him. Jason almost dropped the leather belt in his hand as he turned around.

An eyepatch dangled in front of Jason's face. A glint of familiar green eyes peeked out from behind the dangling object.

"What?" Jason finally managed to gasp out.

The Captain looked at him with some confusion, "The eyepatch… Y'know, being a pirate and all. I should play the part."

"Sure don't look like a pirate. More like a Greek god," Jason muttered under his breath, too quietly for the other man to hear.

When the Captain barked out a laugh, Jason's ears turned red. The man had heard him.

"Why are you asking my opinion? We don't even know each other."

The Captain stuck out his hand, "Well, in that case, I'm Percy." He looked at Jason expectantly.

Jason realized that he was waiting for Jason to introduce himself. Well, he couldn't just announce his real name, could he?

"I'm…uhh… Jace," he said.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Nice to meet you, Uhh Jace." The shine in his green eyes indicated to Jason that he was teasing him.

"Can I maybe help you with something?" Jason asked, starting to feel antsy that Captain Perseus Jackson was standing in front of him and initiating conversation with him.

"I thought I'd make a proper introduction given that we didn't have time to converse yesterday."

Oh, he remembered him.

WAIT.

Why the hell did Perseus Jackson, dreaded pirate of the seven seas, remember him?

"Jace?" Percy's voice prodded Jason out of his panic.

"Oh… I didn't realize…"

"It's a little difficult to forget a blond beauty like you," Percy said casually, monitoring Jason's reaction to the statement.

Jason was unexpectedly visited by a fit of coughs as he doubled over in shock. Jason was sure that it wasn't brought on by Percy's sudden declaration.

Percy patted the blond man's back before leading him out the store. He didn't forget to pay the man at the front for the eyepatch he had decided to purchase.

Jason, still in shock and denial…he was probably hearing things, allowed himself to be led by Percy. The other man passed him a cold corned beef sandwich. Jason wasn't sure when they had even stopped to pick that up.

Percy swung his legs over the pier and patted at the space next to him, indicating that Jason should sit down.

Watching the black-haired man munch on his sandwich, Jason had a difficult time believing this man was a pirate who terrorized several kingdoms. He hardly looked any older than Jason. He almost looked innocent.

Percy put on the eyepatch he had purchased earlier and turned to Jason with a grin, "How does it look?"

Hot.

But Jason didn't express that out loud this time.

"Menacing," Jason rolled his eyes. "All you need is a peg leg and to brandish a sword while yelling 'Argh Matey' and you're all set. A true, bona fide pirate."

"Brandish my sword you say?" Percy replied with a cheeky smile. "For you, that can be easily arranged."

Fucking hell.

Jason was absolutely certain he looked redder than the corned beef in his sandwich.

Percy must have taken pity on him because he had looked away while Jason cleared his throat.

Jason pointed at one of the ships docked at the end of the port to change the subject, "Whose ship is that?"

The ship was a beauty. Completely black from the sail to the hull. Even the masthead of the ship, a Pegasus, was black. The only hint of color was a green emblem of what looked like a trident on the starboard side.

Percy followed Jason's gaze, his eyes lighting up when he saw the ship the prince was pointing at.

"That's Blackjack, my baby… Fastest ship in the sea," he added with a hint of pride.

"Why the trident?"

Jason thought Percy's face darkened for a minute, and the former shivered at the pirate's countenance. However, the change was so brief, Jason wasn't even sure it had ever happened.

"Family insignia," Percy finally answered. From the tone of his voice, Jason didn't press. But something wasn't right. Jason had seen that emblem somewhere. And why would a pirate have a family insignia?

Percy stood up abruptly, and that's when Jason realized that perhaps he had fucked up by asking his last question. But, much to Jason's surprise, the other man offered his hand to help Jason stand up from his seat on the pier.

"Would you like to see her?" Percy asked.

Jason cocked his head, not understanding the question.

"My ship…would you like a tour?"

Jason was tempted. Not because he was necessarily tempted to see the ship. But perhaps spending time with its captain…

But, the sun was also beginning to set, and he had to sneak back into the palace before dinner again.

"I— I can't," Jason sighed. "I have to get back."

Jason hadn't expected Percy to protest, and he wasn't surprised when the other man simply shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe next time then."

With a small wave, the other man walked in the direction of his ship.

Jason couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of disappointment that the other man hadn't been more insistent with his offer.

Ω

And there it was. The statement that he was officially engaged to Princess Reyna of Colchis. The palace was set to make the public announcement the next day, but the alliance was essentially finalized. At this point, the actual wedding ceremony was just a motion that the pair had to go through.

While Jason knew it was coming, he couldn't help but feel a burst of anger. Directed at his father. Directed at his birthright. It was supposed to be an heir and a spare. He was meant to be just the spare. God damn it!

However, knowing his father, he supposed his freedom would have been restricted even if his sister were still alive.

Like the previous two days, Jason found his escape from the royal life by venturing into town, this time with a purpose. He was hoping to run into that charming, roguishly handsome green-eyed pirate once more.

Jason looked for him at the pub and the leather shop; however, there was no reason for Percy to be in either of those places again. Jason started walking down the port towards where Blackjack was docked.

As he neared the ship, he recognized some of the faces of the crew from the pub two nights ago. Jason hesitated. He couldn't just climb aboard the ship, could he?

He sat down on a rock facing the ship as he contemplated his next steps. He could just wait for the captain of the ship to return. He was bound to at some point.

It had hardly been thirty minutes when Jason felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped back in surprise when he saw a pair of disarmingly beautiful green eyes too close for comfort.

The other man straightened up. He had his sword dangling carelessly over his shoulder.

"And to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Percy asked as he took his sword in his hands, gently gliding a fingertip over the edge of the blade.

"I— uh…" Jason didn't know how to explain that he had just wanted to see Percy. He had no legitimate excuse that he could think of on the spot.

"Jace, if you had wanted to see me again, you can just say so. No need to give yourself aneurysm thinking up an excuse," Percy responded with a knowing look on his face.

The smug bastard. How the hell had he read Jason like a book?

"Fuck off."

"You're literally standing in front of my ship."

"Well, maybe I came here to take you up on your offer to tour the ship."

"Hmm, maybe later. Once you explain why you're really here."

Percy crossed his arms across his chest, and Jason knew he wasn't going to budge without a reasonable explanation. It also didn't help that Jason was getting distracted by the loose threads holding together Percy's shirt, allowing for the latter's well-proportioned chest to peek through.

Jason, now completely unaware of his surroundings, looked closer at the other man's defined chest, noticing scars littering several areas of his skin. Some faint while others looked more recent.

"If you're done ogling my chest…" Percy began.

Jason looked down immediately.

How did he keep getting himself in this position?

"I was waiting for you," Jason finally admitted.

"I figured as much, but I appreciate you waiting," Percy said as he tossed his sword from one hand to another. "Riptide here needed a polish. I was told I might need to brandish my sword sometime soon. Put it to some good use."

The nonchalant manner in which Percy uttered those words would never fail to shock Jason. Once more, Jason was rendered speechless. And with the smirk that Percy was giving him, Jason knew that Percy knew exactly how he affected the crown prince.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Percy asked out of the blue, noticing that Jason wasn't planning to speak any time soon.

After walking for about a half hour, Jason found himself in a part of his kingdom that he was not familiar with. A secluded area surrounded by a grove of trees, the place was completely devoid of other human presence.

Was the pirate going to murder him? Why else had he taken him to a place with no people?

While Jason was contemplating his fate, Percy was already seated on the grass with his hands at his side and his back leaning against a tree. With his eyes closed, the pirate looked extremely peaceful. He looked almost human and not that legend-like figure he had heard about.

"Sit down, Jason," Percy said, opening up one eye before closing it again.

"Okay, okay," Jason grumbled as he sat down a few feet from the other man.

"Why the hell are you so far away?" Percy's eyes snapped open. "I'm not fucking contagious or anything."

Jason scooched over closer so that he too was leaning on the same tree.

His thoughts wandered back to what Percy had said earlier.

Jason moved away suddenly as though he had been shocked, "You know who I am."

"What?"

"You said my name. My real name. I never told you what it was."

"Oh, is that what that was? I thought Jace was just a cute nickname for you. Just like I introduced myself as Percy. Maybe we should reintroduce ourselves." Percy stretched out his hand, almost expressionless, "My name is Perseus Jackson, Captain of Blackjack. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, your highness… Crown Prince Jason Grace."

Jason stood up, suddenly scared. Was this really a ploy to get rid of him as the future king of the kingdom?

Percy didn't bother standing up, his eyes closed again, "If I had wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already."

Jason had never heard this tone from Percy before. The cold voice sent shivers down his back. And all at once, Jason could see it. He saw why this man was called the Terror of the Seven Seas. The notorious pirate who had ravaged several kingdoms, leaving a wake of destruction in his path.

"What do you want from me?" Jason managed to force the words out.

"What do you want from me?" the other man threw the question back at him. "You were the one who sought me out today."

"I—"

"We're not so different, you know," Percy interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"Being unhappy with our duties and responsibilities."

What did a pirate know about duties and responsibilities? Jason, however, was too scared to voice his thoughts.

Percy continued, "I know what you're thinking, but we do have more in common than you think."

"Sure, if you say so."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Allow me to introduce myself for a third time. Perseus Jackson, former crown prince of Corinth."

Jason's jaw dropped. Even the threat of flies hovering around in the vicinity could not force Jason to close his mouth.

"Well, perhaps, I should make a distinction. The former, illegitimate crown prince of Corinth."

Corinth. Of course. The trident insignia was crystal clear now. Percy was the son of the late King Poseidon.

"What happened?" Jason asked hesitantly as he sunk back on to the grass.

"I was set to take over the throne after my father. I had been preparing all my life to be the next king of Corinth. While I was away for a diplomatic mission, I received word that my father was gravely ill. I knew I had to get back to ensure affairs of the state ran smoothly as the kingdom transitioned from my father's rule to mine."

"And?" Jason prompted, wondering why this story had never been publicized.

"My father had passed before I had even reached Corinth. When I got there, my lovely stepmother all but prevented me from stepping foot in the palace. I wasn't even allowed to see my father. She claimed that as an illegitimate child from an affair my father had prior to his marriage, I had no right to the throne. She claimed that her son, only twelve at the time, was to take the throne."

"But, your father had you declared heir!" Jason protested.

"The advisors sided with her. They had kept their disgust for me silent around my father, but I knew Amphitrite had them in the palm of her hand. Even if I had managed to retain the throne, I would have been undermined at every turn."

"So…?"

"So…I abdicated my right to the throne. I'd rather it be honorable than to be kicked out in shame. Plus, although his mother was Medusa in disguise, my half-brother had done nothing wrong."

"It was your birthright!"

"Like being king is yours," Percy snapped back.

"How do you…"

"The story of every prince is the same. You're expected to take the throne and marry a princess that can secure you an advantageous political alliance."

"Yeah, well can't escape that can we? Not everyone is lucky like you." Jason replied in anger.

Percy's face darkened, the rage evident in his voice, "I may have abdicated the throne, but I was banished from my own kingdom. I am not allowed to step foot in the place I called home for over eighteen years. The last eight years, I have been travelling around the seas without a place to settle down. I can't even see my mother."

"Oh…" Jason felt extremely bad, not considering the consequences of his words with his stress weighing down on him.

"Don't get me wrong. I love being a pirate," he flashed him a grin, but Jason thought it looked forced. "But I hate that I had all other options taken away from me."

"Percy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged your situation without—"

Percy waved aside Jason's apology, "Look, the point is that you should have the option to do what you want to do. Forget this birthright talk. What do you want to do Jason?"

"I don't want to take over the throne. Nor do I want to marry someone for a political alliance."

"Who's next in line for the throne after you?"

Jason blinked at the unexpected question, "My cousin, Annabeth. She's of the royal family of Athens."

"Do you trust her?"

"But, what…"

"Just answer the question. Do you trust her?"

"Of course, she is one of the most brilliant minds I've ever met. She would be a more capable ruler than I."

"I don't see the problem then."

"What?"

"You have an excellent replacement. What are you worried about?"

"I can't just leave. All my life, this is what I've been trained to do."

"Now it's your turn to do something you want to do."

"Where would I go?"

Percy hesitated at the question. He seemed to be considering the topic, deciding how to phrase the next statement.

"You could join my crew," he said slowly. He paused before he continued. Almost too quietly for Jason to really hear, "You could be with me."

Jason froze. He could vaguely feel Percy pick up his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I—" Jason couldn't look the green-eyed man straight on, knowing that his heart would waver if he did so. A quick glance at the pirate's face was a mistake. He had such a tender look on his face that Jason was ready to give it all up. But isn't that what the man was asking for anyway?

Percy Jackson was absolutely and slowly but surely killing him.

Percy squeezed Jason's hand as he leaned in closer to the prince's ear with a seductive tone, "What do you say, Jace? Travel the seas with me."

Jason just shook his head back and forth. The light from moon reflected off of the pirate's golden tooth. Jason just stared back sadly at the divine looking man in front of him.

"Percy, I can't… I can't just drop everything. My responsibilities. I can't."

Percy just had a sad smile on his face as though he had anticipated the prince's response, "I understand." He gave Jason's hand one more squeeze before standing up.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he announced.

What?

"Wait!" Jason yelled as Percy just turned away. The Captain didn't turn back but stood still.

Jason dragged Percy back to the tree.

"Stay with me, just for tonight?" Jason asked with a hopeful look on his face.

The sad look on Percy's face melted slightly as he brought an arm around Jason. The prince snuggled in closer, leaning his back against the pirate's sturdy chest. He felt two arms snake around him to maximize the contact. Percy's head rested on Jason's as the two closed their eyes.

Ω

Jason was awakened by the shouts in the air. Before he could even open his eyes, he heard someone command, "Take him away!"

The strong arms around Jason tightened briefly before Jason felt himself being forcibly removed from the hold of the black-haired pirate.

Jason tried to resist the guard's grip on him, but he was quickly restrained. He looked on in dismay as four guards attempted to take down the pirate. Jason noticed Percy's hand twitch towards Riptide, but the sword was just out of reach.

The man was passive and didn't even appear to put up a fight. He allowed the royal guards to cuff him. The pirate simply stared down the guards emotionlessly. Jason saw that the guards' confidence waver slightly, but they managed to secure him in their hold.

One of guards, with a noticeable tremble in his voice, spoke, "Perseus Jackson, you are hereby sentenced to be hanged for your crimes. In addition to the atrocities committed against the land, your abduction and planned murder of the crown prince…"

The ringing in Jason's head became louder. Abduction? Murder? What the hell?

He interrupted the guard with a cold glare of his own, "Abduction? Murder? I came here of my own accord. Captain Jackson, as you can see, has not murdered me. Nor does he plan to. He has not harmed me in anyway whilst I was in his presence. I order you to release him."

"Your highness…" the royal guard began.

"I commanded you to release him," Jason spat, locking his eyes with the Captain's still unmoved green eyes.

Another guard shifted on his foot uneasily, "Your highness, your father, King Zeus, has ordered that the criminal be hanged for his lawless behavior. For his crimes at sea and against the kingdom's allies."

"We have our orders from the King," another man chimed in.

"No, you can't. You can't do this!"

The green-eyed pirate finally showed signs of emotion as he gave Jason a small, soft smile, "If that was my last night, it was a night well spent with you."

A third guard threw a burlap sack over the pirate's face before tugging at the rope securing his hands.

Jason tried once more to break free from the guard's restraint, but it was too late. They had already pushed Percy into the carriage waiting for them.

"Come, your highness," his guard intoned.

"Where are they taking him?" Jason pleaded with the guard, his knees about to give out.

The man didn't respond as he led Jason to the horse.

Ω

Jason stared blankly at the mirror in front of him. The guilt so powerful he could hardly breathe. It was all his fault. If he hadn't asked Percy to stay with him last night, the pirate would not have been caught.

Percy's parting words echoed in his mind and in his heart.

_If that was my last night, it was a night well spent with you._

Those words only multiplied the guilt instead of allaying it.

Jason regretted everything. Why had he been a coward? Why hadn't he taken the Captain's offer? To join him. Travel the seas with him… Just be with him.

Jason had been met with his father's fury when had returned to the palace earlier that morning. But Jason hadn't backed down either, matching his father in temper.

_"Get ready for your engagement announcement. What were you thinking? Gallivanting off with fucking Perseus Jackson?! What the hell is wrong with you? Did you think that scoundrel actually cares for you?"_

_"Tell me where he is being kept!"_

_"The fate of that wretched pirate is none of your concern!"_

Hours later, Jason found himself in Great Hall where all the dignitaries and allies of the state had gathered for the official announcement of the alliance.

Reyna stood at her father's side with a complete lack of expression on her visage. He could tell she had been forced into the dress she was wearing.

Zeus was all charm and fake smiles. It made Jason want to gag.

The talking began to quiet down when the king stood up with the king of Colchis at his side.

Before either sovereign could speak, a guard approached the king with a frightful look etched on his face. The guard whispered lowly in the king's ear. Jason managed to catch snippets of the conversation.

His heart stopped when he heard two words:

_Pirate… escaped._

Zeus's face twisted into one of pure rage, not bothering to put on an act in front of the visiting members of the court.

"Find him," the king snarled back at the guard before the latter scurried away.

The rest of the scene seemed to blur into the background as Jason's heart began pounding faster than he had thought possible.

Percy. He was safe. He had escaped.

Without giving a second thought, Jason raced out the Great Hall, vaguely hearing his father's angry yell following him. His legs rushed past the underbrush on to the worn pebble path leading into the town.

As he reached the beginning of the pier, he could see that Blackjack had already pulled away from the other end of the port, the ship slowly growing smaller with each passing second.

No.

No.

No…

Jason's legs collapsed underneath him as he placed his hands on his knees, the tears threatening to pour out.

Why had he refused? Why the hell had he refused?

He barely registered the footsteps approaching from behind him, the shadow noticeable. They had found him… the guards.

However, the guard didn't utter a single word.

Jason looked back with trepidation, knowing that at this moment, his freedom would be gone forever.

He looked at the boots of the man standing in front of him a little closer.

Huh.

Those were not the boots of the royal guard.

In fact, those boots distinctly looked like the boots he had seen on top of the tavern table a few days back.

His heart sped up as he looked up.

Those familiar, alluring green eyes looked back with affection before they returned to a teasing grin. "Guess it was my turn to wait."

"How…"

"C'mon, there's a dinghy waiting over there."

Jason just sat in silence as he admired the other man. His powerful muscles rippled as he rowed towards Blackjack. Without the pirate hat on, Percy's black hair was windswept. Even in the fading light of the night, Jason couldn't help but observe the pirate's godlike features. In his preoccupation with staring at Percy's face, he hadn't even noticed how quickly they had caught up with Blackjack.

He watched as Percy secured the ladder that his crew had sent down from the deck. He reached out a hand towards the Jason. "I think this tour is long overdue," he stated before pulling the prince…now runaway prince…up with a strong grip.

Ω

Days later, Jason found himself at the helm of the ship with the steering wheel in his hand. Percy's arms were wrapped around his waist with his head on Jason's shoulder. Every once in a while, the pirate would reach over to the wheel to correct Jason's steering, causing Jason to blush in embarrassment.

Percy removed his hat, placing it on Jason's head. He dipped his head down, gently pressing kisses to the neck of the blond man in front of him. "You look really good with my hat, Captain Grace," he mumbled into his kiss. "Really good."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this AU was completely inspired after re-watching the Pirates of the Caribbean movies the last few days.
> 
> I've been targeting 1K-2K words for my recent one-shots which is what I used to do when I wrote regularly about 6-7 years ago. But I must have gotten wordier as my one-shots keep getting longer.
> 
> I have a few more Jercy AUs in mind that I intend to write soon, so please keep a look out for those.
> 
> Let me know whether you liked this or not with a kudo or comment! I really do appreciate your feedback and suggestions.


End file.
